


Cut to the quick

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: Everything on the ice is love





	Cut to the quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).



> Hi! I know you didn't request this, or even sign up for this exchange, but this seemed like something you'd like! I hope you enjoy it!

Chris's chest heaved as he stood in ye ice, looking back at what he had done.

Just one more line, then it would be perfect.

One more until he could finish.

With a push from hisskate, he glided across the ice,, panting as he switched from one edge to the other, trying to make this last, trying to make it pefect.

Hr was so close, so close to finishing, he strained his legs, reached his arm out, and made it 

He collapsed on the ice, chest and hips heaving as he looked ba k at what he had done until his vision went white as he came

A perfect tracing of the words Fuck You in elaborate script lay rnsribed in the ice

Chris lay back, sated,happy knowing the ice 2as happy top


End file.
